The principal purpose is to examine the early history of cinchona with special reference to the work of Francesco Torti (1658-1741) and its influence on medical theory and practice. Necessarily this will involve analysis of the concepts, diagnosis, and treatment of the fevers before, during, and after his time, i.e. approximately from 1600 to 1795. The research will lead to the preparation of a full-length book. The regular methods of historical research will be used. These will be applied not only to books but also to unpublished Italian manuscripts that are known to the principal investigator. Attention will also be paid to religious, political, commercial, and epidemiological elements which are known to have had a role in the development but have not received adequate consideration hitherto, partly because some of the materials are difficult of access. Missionary reports, commercial records, and unpublished clinical records will be included in the source material. Full documentation will be provided.